1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy saxophones, and more particularly to a toy sound-emitting and bubble-blowing saxophone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children tend to spend a considerable amount of their time indulging in the world of play, fantasy and make-believe. One facet of a child's fantasy world involves the entertainment industry, more specifically toy musical instruments.
To indulge them, the toy industry is challenged to provide musical instruments that can produce new, more entertaining or more interesting action. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,818, which issued to J. B. Filger, et al., on June 27, 1961, discloses a bubble-blowing trumpet adapted when air is blown into the mouthpiece to produce a single musical sound. Also, when a button is depressed, a bubble liquid film is placed in the path of air blown into the mouthpiece to produce bubbles. The trumpet also has a spill-proof reservoir that prevents spillage of liquid from the trumpet no matter what position it is placed in.
The toy saxophone of this invention is adapted, upon depression of a button, to actuate sound-emitting and bubble-blowing mechanisms for simultaneously generating a musical sound and emitting bubbles, thereby providing a toy saxophone that is more entertaining, interesting, and amusing to children.